Kaito: Transition
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Kaito was rejected, turned down, and uninstalled. Haku saves him, and takes him to the Anti-Vocaloids, the originals of all the ones he lived with... except him. Can he still love, even when his emotional bank is not functional? Kaitox?
1. Failed Uninstallation

Uninstalled, Reinstalled.

Kaito stared blankly at the wall of the cardboard box he was in, counting the seconds. As each passed, he felt his cheerful exterior dissipate as well. The Master said that would happen to him, whilst his Vocaloid family watched and jeered.

Miku, whom he once loved, holding him down, and smirking as he struggled,

Meiko, who he had first lived with, and had lovingly taken care of his needs,

Rin, who had disposed of his clothing, played pranks on him, and cruelly reported him,

Len, who had been designed by Master to tempt and destroy him,

Luka, so honest and kind,

Neru, the tech-savoir-faire girl who had temporarily shut him down,

Gakupo, who taught him to defend himself,

Haku, who stood there crying, the only one faithful to his feelings and still loved him,

Finally Master, who had carefully stripped him of ability to move, and to feel emotion.

Kaito no longer hated them, but nor did he love them. They were simply programmed that way, to despise anyone who dared to destroy their family, even in the face of love. The top of the box was opened, and a crying, silver-haired girl pulled him out, dressing him tenderly.

"Ha-Haku, what's go-" Kaito was interrupted, when she pulled him closer, and began to run.

The dark streets blurred, and the world around them shifted and warped, until he found himself staring at a familiar person.

"Please," Haku choked out, sobbing harder "Please Minkure, save him!" Haku managed to hand him over to the dark-haired Anti-Vocaloid, who took his limp body in her arms. She looked like Miku, but her skin was paler, her eyes and hair a darker teal. The outfit she wore was reminiscent of Miku's, but frayed and washed out.

"Of course my dear Haku-chan," Minkure murmured, as she took him inside. Haku bowed, before running off, clearly to a bar, to preserve her alibi. "Children, look who's joining us." The rustle of fabric was faintly heard, as seven pairs of eyes turned their attention to him. Had he been able to feel, he would have been embarrassed, but as it was, he was vaguely bored.

"Why isn't he moving, or even looking scared," Rune, Rin's equivalent queried, tilting her head to the side, looking curiously at him. Laxous also looked confused. The twins were like Minkure, their hair and eyes darker, but their skin paler. Luna shifted her dark pink hair to the side, holding her arms out.

"His master destroyed his motor function and emotional capabilities. I can repair them, but what he needs currently is a recharge." Gakupto stood, silently, drifting off to get the charger. Hani, Haku's equal, looked curiously at him. "Minkure, how did he end up here?" Luna asked, as she found his charge input, located in his right forefinger. Gakupto returned with the correct one, handing it to the rosette.

"Haku came by, and asked me to save him. She promises to return later, once she has her alibi straight and is not suspected for his disappearance from the uninstall section of Crypton warehouse." The seven jerked about, stunned at the news. "She, unlike the others in her 'family' recognized what was going on, and tried to save him."

Nina, Neru's double, cooed in sympathy, placing his head on her lap. "Aww, you poor thing," Nina held him close, until Luna peeled off his coat and scarf, reaching for the back panel, re-attaching the wires for sleep. At once, Kaito's eyes slid shut, and he fell into a world of empty blackness, devoid of dreams.

* * *

This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, so I hope that you enjoy it. While I'm at a minor writer's block, I got interested in Vocaloid. I love Kaito, and this came to mind when I read "Sugar Coated Accident" where Len is faced with someone who looked like Miku (and Neru?) So I hope you enjoy it.

Names:

Minkure= Miku

Len= Laxous

Rin= Rune

Gakupo= Gakupto

Neru= Nina

Meiko= Meiruko

Haku= Hani

Luka= Luna


	2. Subdued Love, Heated Revenge

Kaito woke up, a faint throbbing in his back. He was dressed in his typical outfit, down to the scarf. Suddenly, he felt a surge of disgust toward the clothing he wore on his pale frame. A pair of cobalt eyes gazed at him in a slightly worried expression. He realized that she was looking at his expression.

"Would you like a change of clothes?" Luna asked, worriedly. Kaito nodded, his body feeling nothing but mild happiness.

"Yes please," Kaito said, if a bit vacuously. She gestured to the closet.

"All that's in there is yours." Luna gave him a tiny smile, and began to leave. "We're all downstairs." He gave an absent nod, heading to the closet. He tore off his old clothes, feeling only vaguely pleased at the fact that they were off, disgustedly making a note to burn them in the most violent way possible. He grabbed a pair of black boxers, yanking them on. He found a pair of similarly black jeans, the feel of leather soothing. A simple white tank top covered his chest, clinging to the muscle there. A sleeveless coat, pure white, completed the look. He glanced at his hand, a dark smile spreading past his lips. There was no color there, aside from the pale flesh of his skin.

His registry number was also gone, clearly removed during his sleep. His body oddly did not register the happiness in its' full strength, only a faint tingle. His feelings of disgust and hate for his family (Haku excluded of course) however, was bubbling up, making him nearly choke on the feelings, souring all he treasured. The only ones that survived were the ones of only him and Haku, all of which were simple, family-ish memories. They were nothing more than fluff, harmless, adorable fluff. At least, he thought that's what it was. His body registered panic, as he grasped what the faint feelings meant. His new, more logical side squashed it, to his relief, also felt at a minimum. Kaito opened the door to a dimly lit hall. Despite its' obvious age, the hall was clean and well taken care of. The few belongings in the hall were polished, clean, and shining, reflecting and enhancing the light, looking as if they used full lighting.

Kaito slowly walked down the steps, noting that Laxous was waiting for him. Laxous was taller than Len, and was more serious-looking. This boy was definitely _not_ a shota. Kaito gave him an unfeeling smile as he greeted the shorter male.

"Hello." The blank statement had Laxous looking up, and then greeting him in an equally polite manner. The two walked into the room on their right. His new family looked up, and smiled faintly at him, waving him to a seat. Kaito sat, crossing one leg over the other. Laxous simply took the seat next to him. Kaito tilted his head at them, as he watched Meiruko cook a meal. Her food looked edible, and smelled gorgeous. He thanked her for the meal as she set it down in front of him. Rune looked happy, as she dug into the sushi, as did the rest of them. He slowly lifted one to his mouth, and took a hesitant bite. The rice melted on his tongue, dissolving just so along with the nori. The salmon was perfectly spiced, and had a faint taste of lemon. He savored each one, though his emotions were somewhat detached.

When the culinary masterpiece was complete, Kaito smiled at Meiruko sweetly, with a touch of lust. As predicted, Meiruko turned a brilliant shade of strawberry, nicely heading into the tomato shades. He found the sight, even with the absence of his emotion rather amusing. Hani looked up, and giggled at the sight of the tomato colored face; causing the other Anti's to look up. They all smiled at her, Minkure even hugged her briefly, before getting seconds, as Kaito was doing. He ended up taking thirds, leaving the plate empty of the few left the others had not been able to consume.

"See, I told you there'd be enough," Nina teased, elbowing her 'sister' in the ribs. "It wasn't too much after all!" The rest laughed, and Kaito smiled, innocently. He followed them into the room he was in the night before. Haku was there, the scent of alcohol faint and lingering on her skin. She gave Kaito a watery smile, of which he returned.

"I'm…So…Glad…" She managed out, clutching herself tightly. "That…I…Had…One…Last…" She smiled sadly at him. Kaito was alarmed, as were the other Anti's. "They…Found…Me…" She gave him a blissful smile. "They…Me…Last…" She stood, tremblingly, and took one step toward him, before her body contorted sickeningly in an inhumane position, shattering her into pieces. Her eyes still possessed that happy smile, that sweet love. Her body had shattered from the inside out, her skin in shreds. He knew instantly who was responsible. Len Kagamine had killed Haku, with his programming ability. Rage bubbled up his throat, and was released as an earth-shattering scream. They all jumped and stared at the enraged Vocaloid. Kaito knew that they were alarmed to see him in this state, when he had been subdued earlier. He didn't spare them a glance, as he left, the broken pieces of Haku in his arms.

It seemed like hours, when in reality, it was only ten minutes when Kaito reached the empty Vocaloid household. He entered, and tore the house apart, letting his rage get the better of him. He shattered sake bottles, crates of glass, bookshelves, computers, everything. Grabbing Gakupo's katana, he proceeded to slice the living room floor, carving in kanji Haku's testament, and digging her grave. He placed the body into the makeshift coffin. He saw his family standing behind him, silently tearing up the living areas he hadn't gotten to yet. They went into the rooms of their other selves, and destroyed them as well. He knew that the double meaning would not be missed by them.

_Here lies Haku, who loved me like no other._ That's what Miku would see. _I will, get my revenge._ The rest would see the cruel, heartless meaning. He went to his room, and destroyed it much, much worse than the rest. His rage, and disgust, and pain tore the walls, burned his clothes, and flipped his bed over. The walls were punched through, his blood spattered onto the unbroken parts of the ground and walls. He took the only thing he still treasured, a photo of Haku. The Anti's waited for him, with wide eyes at his rage-induced destruction. He glanced back, and understood. The place looked like the twins had used a Road Roller to run it over, twice. The analogy made him smirk. He shattered the katana, with Gakupto's help, and threw them into the walls, in a bloody fashion.

Kaito waited, to their confusion, near the house, holding an object. He peeled it apart, as the Vocaloids showed up. To his sick satisfaction, they were alarmed to see the house in the state it was in, before they became enraged. He slowly peeled apart the soft stone in his hand, placing it into a neat stack. Once done, he threw them around the Vocaloids. Len was the first to spot him.

"Kaito-nii," Len sneered, his family turning and smirking at him as well. "What do we owe this pleasure to?" Kaito lit a match, watching the flame with a sick sort of glee on his face. He said nothing, as the flame rose, and burned even brighter.

"Nothing," The simple statement makes them stare at the icy eyes of the corrupted Vocaloid. They hoped, if a bit naïvely, that he wasn't angry. "All I want is your pain, and your screams." They jerked back, as the flames lit the magnesium, and set it ablaze. They began to scream, as Kaito hopped off the branch, and strode over to his new family, and new life, leaving the old one literally burning behind him. Minkure and Laxous held him close, and kept pace with him, while the others left to get Kaito settled in his new home.

* * *

Thanks to

Japaneserockgirl (Thanks for the critical outlook and the Alerts!)

LemmingX3 (Putting on alerts and favoring!)


End file.
